Healing Tides
by Kiboo Sturrock
Summary: The warlords find that Cye has a kid...that Cye himself dosent know about. THe warlords and Shatar find out that she is a handful...they get to watch her...think of it..The warlords babbysiting.
1. Default Chapter

Healing tides 

Healing tides

Part one: What happens if the warlords watch a baby for a few hours.

Shatar woke and found that little Sei had yet to wake up. So getting up she made a few bottles of milk. After the first batch of seven were completed, an ear splitting cry was head. Running Shatar quickly took the child into her arms. Then placed the bottle near its mouth and, smiled as the child gripped it and drank from it.

"You must be really hungry. I am not surprised, that woman that cared to give you to the horrid place. Must shrilly be a dammed soul, if you are a problem to her." Shatar gazed into the little child's eyes. "No problem little Sei. I will always love and, care for you, like my own child. Even if you cry and scream from dawn, tell dusk." 

With that, Shatar rocked the child in her arms. She had spent most of the night before reading books on baby's and childcare. She was thanking her lucky stars she did.

Sekmet and Cale had waked after hearing the child's cry. Some small instinct with in them had forced them to wake. Walking over they went to Shatar's apart next to there's. Opening the door their mouth's gaped. She held in her arms a small pink blanket with a baby, which had a small amount of red hair. The baby was going threw a bottle of milk it seemed.

"Oho it came from in hear then. So Shatar, you going to introduce us to this new arrival? Or do we just assume she was invisible before and, now wants to be seen?" Sekmet's mocking tone rang out in the small room. 

Cale and him were in sweat pants and torn up sleeveless shirts. Their hair was in disarray and, in Sekmet's case, sticking out everywhere, as if he had stuck his hand in a toaster just, to be electrocuted. 

Shatar smiled and turned so the baby faced them. "Ok this little on is named Sei. I am her guardian as of last night. She just woke up a minute ago. Sorry if it woke you guys. I will be setting up a sound field today, if you guys think it necessary. I have the necessary spell to do so."

Sekmet then walked up to her. A smile playing on his face. The baby had finished the bottle in record time. Then with a small sigh, she stretched her little arms to Sekmet. Shatar smiled looking to Sekmet.

"She seems to like you Sekmet. Can you handle burping her? She just ate two whole bottles and needs it, according to the book." Shatar asked.

Sekmet nodded "I had to help out with little kids a while back. I know a LOT when it comes to taking care of kids." With that he walked over to the kitchen and placed a t-towel on his shoulder. With in minuets he was patting her back. 

"You seem to be a well trained at this Sekmet. Never would have thought it but you are." Cale's voice came. "She seems to like you too. Shatar, could you tell me one thing please?"

Shatar looked at him with a child like innocents. "Sure what?" Cale then walked closer to her.

"Were did you get her and . . . why dose she look like Cye of the Torrent? For some reason she dose." Cale asked, his voice almost worried over the answer.

Shatar sighed softly, "She is Cye's doughtier. Remember a few month's back? Well Heather may have evaded my power to find her. However, fate it seems can be a bitch, more so then me. She was back last night and, was going to put her in that place. The one Ryo has been trying to get kids, out of. I stopped her and, now I will take care of her." 

Cale fixed her with a glare. She shrugged it off. Walking to the refrigerator, she then seemed to check a few things. 

Sekmet had been doing a good job of burping it seemed. After a moment a resounding belch was heard, load and clear. Cale and Shatar looked over to him. He just pointed to the baby.

"It was Sei, not ME!" he protested, as they shot him heated glares. They rolled their eyes and found Anubis, Dais and Lady Kuyra in Shatar's doorway.

"So that is what I felt. She is very kawaii if you ask me." Anubis said, walking in. Dais on the other hand seemed almost distant to the new baby. Sekmet and Cale on the other hand once she was burped and feed, they were intent on making her laugh. 

Sekmet had found she was ticklish on the back of her neck. Her giggle sent they grinning and chuckling after her. 

"Hey Dais see if you can make the kid laugh!" Sekmet dared.

Dais walked up to them. "So you new?" Sei giggled lightly. Rolling his eye he continued, "You said it there big, dumb and hairy. I have to live with them you know." That was enough to send her giggling again.

Dais was then stared to the ground on that one.

Kuyra then walked to Shatar, a small smile playing on her face. "They almost seem domesticated. Cale and Sekmet seem almost fatherly to the little one. What might I ask is her name?" Shatar looked to Kuyra with a warm smile. 

"I named her Sei. That is what she brings out of them. They are more spirited when around her, at lest Cale and Sekmet. However, I might have to take her with me soon. Last night the only store in town that carries dippers, was closed and, I need to get some soon. Do you think they would mind so much, if I asked then to watch her?" 

Kuyra smiled, "Let's see. Boys would you four watch her for a few. I have to go with Shatar to get more supplies for her and, we would so hate to take her away. When you're doing so well with her." Kuyra then gave them the all-powerful. 'I am in charge and powerful' look, which made them very submissive at times.   


Then four of them then answered as one "Yes Lady Kuyra will watch her."

Shatar and Kuyra then went out to go to the store. Leaving four ex-warlords to, watch one giggling baby Sei.


	2. Healing Tides part two

Healing Tides 

Healing Tides

Part two: What happens if the warlords watch a baby for a few hours

Dais watched as the other three made stupid faces and, even Anubis did cheesy jokes. They did that for about a half an hour. Then they put her in the playpen. She threw around toys and smiled. They after an hour of that played around with her. She did everything from flying around with Cale to small jump with Sekmet. However, she loved the spinning the all time best.

It melted Sekmet's heart to see such innocent joy. He wanted to hold her forever. She would giggle when he flew her around in his arms. Then sigh when he spun her around, she would sigh and, her eyes would seem to sparkle. 

Cale watched her with wonderment; she was so full of life. He had never seen such energy. He smiled as she grinned at him, her hands reaching for his. She played with his fingers and giggled. He was ah struck by her smile, almost as if spell bound. 

Sekmet was the first to get dizzy, so Cale took over. They figured four of them, verses one of her. They thought they could handle it.

Anubis was having a ball. This little girl was liking everything, even the jokes he never told. She was a ball of energy and giggles. Normally he would have walked away from such a thing. Children used to be such pains to him, yet this one was new and so innocent. She drew him near to her and soon Anubis could not remember how he lived his life with out her in it. Her eyes and simple giggle acted like glue. They played and spun her around doing pretty much whatever made her giggle. The three of them did more the Dais could image. Four hours went by like a breeze and Dais expected Shatar and Kuyra home anytime.

Dais smiled as she moved around and giggled. She was such an enigma to him. He had been born of noble birth and never made to be around children. She was wonders uopeome wonders of mysteries. He knew that he as well as the others would be sleepy, before Shatar and Kuyra got back. 

Sei was lying around on the floor with Sekmet to her right and, one snoozing Cale to her left. Anubis had just feed her again and, fell asleep on the coach. They had walked around with her and played. It was like there was not end to her energy. Sekmet was letting her play with his fingers and, was already half asleep. 

It seemed the might Ex-Dark Warlords of the Dynasty, Enemies of the mortal realm, bearers of the seasonal armors, had been beaten by one baby Sei. Dais was the only one not anywhere near slumber. Therefore, when Sekmet began to really snooze, he picked her up. Then walked over to her crib, She was no were near sleepy yet. Therefore, the strong arms of Dais braced her standing. 

Her little hands reaching for his eye patch. She managed to get it and pulled. The patch snapped off. She had surpassing strength for one so little and young. She then gripped it in her little hands. She looked at his face. 

The eye, which was hidden by the patch, was the eye he had to give up to achieve his third eye for his armor. The lid was closed but had an empty back. The fact there was not eye behind it was apparent. 

Dais froze, not knowing what to do. His mind was screaming for him to get it back and put it back on. However, his heart told him not to. Something about the way little Sei looked at him. She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. She had managed to win him over after all. He picked her up. Leaning her agents his chest, he walked her around. Her small form then seemed to relax. Dais could tell she had fallen asleep, but could not put her down. Her small breath on his chest, acted like a comfort. She held the calor of his shirt in her left hand and the eye patch in the other.

Dais then smiled, for once in a long while a genuine smile graced his face. This little child had done what none could before, she managed to make the ex-warlord of Illusion love her. His eye patch was then moved to his hands and placed back on his face, covering the eye it normally did.

"Oho Kuyra you seemed to have over thought the four warlords energy levels." Shatar said.

"well at least there not complaining . . .oho look Dais is so kawaii with little Sei." Kuyra said with a grin. Dais never had a chance as Kuyra pulled out the camera and snapped a photo. "I guess we could start a photo album with her and all five of us. You don't mind do you Shatar?"

Shatar looked at the warlords, both sleeping and not. 

"Shirr they can be uncles and you Auntie Kuayra . . . how is that?" Shatar suggested.

Kuyra looked to Dais, "Ya that would work. So Uncle Dais how was she? Was she too much trouble for you four to handle?" Kuyra asked. 

Dais shock his head, "No I would not say that. She was played with and feed then managed to drain the other three in a matter of four hours. I think she was pretty good. To bad we did not have a camera hear. She did the most kawaii things to Cale, Sekmet and Anubis."

Shatar giggled moving little Sei from Dais's arms. She placed her in the cradle and covered her with a warm blanket. Shatar then looked to Kuyra and Dais with a smile.

"Thanks for helping out guys. I think we bought enough supplies for a long while if my math is right." With that Cale and Sekmet woke followed shortly by Anubis.


	3. Healing Tides three

Healing Tides 3 

Healing Tides 3

The bonds of love

Sekmet had seemed to wake with a start. He walked out of his room and then threw the new door, which lead to Shatar's apartment. It had been almost a eight and a half years ago, since little Sei, came into their lives. He had gotten in the habit of waking every now and then, just to watch her sleep. Sei seemed to always be like a ball of energy and innocents. She always laughed and made him smile, nothing that he could remember ever made him this happy. 

He smiled as she slept in her bed. She was so angelic when she slept. Sekmet even wondered if he had been so, as a child. Then he remembered his childhood, not much to be angelic for. He fenced and did all that was expected of him, in the temple he lived in before Talpa. 

Then the battle in which, he meat the first of the group Dais and Cale. They were so different then they were after living with them for over four hundred years. 

Leaning agents the doorway of her room, Sekmet smiled. She was so much to the four of them and, seemed more so to Shatar and Lady Kuyrua. Smart as well, the four of them had to bone up on studying in the past year. She had hit most milestones early. She was talking not three weeks after they had gotten her. Her speech was that of a two-year-old. She had shocked them all, when she had tried to stand, instead of standing she floated. Apparently she could levitate and did so most of the time. 

She also had grown to unite them as a group or one could say family. Shatar being her mother and then having four fatherly figures as well as an almost motherly figure when Shatar was not there.

Sekmet had found just watching her was a wonder. She was growing with her powers and they found, the powers were strange both reminding them of Anubis's armor as well as Cye's. She could manipulate water and anything liquid, as we as bind things with chains that came from no were.

Sekmet soon found that he was not alone. Shatar had gotten up early and was in the kitchen of her apartment making breakfast no doubt. She tended to wake early and she was always flowed but the rest of them not far behind. Her cooking woke them blissfully.

Cye woke drenched in sweat. He had never had such a bad nightmare in a while. In the dream a woman that looked very much like Heather had come. She held a dagger and was so powerful. Cye sat up in the bed and pulled out a small thin book. He had been keeping a dream journal of a year now. Ever since the rape, they had stayed in his mind tell written down. He had already written about three books worth. Frowning, the dream also had been so different. In it the four warlords had been with Shatar, whom they had not seen senesce the day she had the premonition before his date with Heather. 

They had stayed away from the Ronins. Every once in a while they would call and, mainly those were for Mia. She never talked about them and when asked she would answer 'nothing a resting Ronin warrior needs to know' it always confused her to no end. The dream had a small child in it that had red hair and aquamarine eyes. She was about from the looks, maybe a six or seven-year-old at best. She was fighting and with Shatar and Cale by her side.

Cye felt as if he, were connected to her. She used water magic as well as magic that reminded him of Anubis's power. Shacking his head, he finished writing the whole dream out.

He looked to his clock 7:45 am. He knew he would never get back to sleep so he designated to get to work on breakfast a little early. He had known that they were going to the beach today. Mia had gotten cabin fever and wanted to go to swim yesterday. However, she had to finish the papers before that could ever happen. 

He pulled out the basket and as he cooked breakfast, he prepared the snacks for the trip. He had a bad feeling about today although. 

Dais and Cale actually got up at the same time. They had all planed, even Shatar to go to the beach today. 

The warlords and Kuyra had spent most of yesterday getting new suits. Shatar was not surprised at the Warlords chooses but Kuyra's shocked her tremendously. Dais had picked a suit that was like shorts, which had a spider web pattern on it. Cale had actually found the blackest pair of shorts he could find; it had a bunch of Japanese writing on it and was rimmed with a dark blue. Sekmet had found he had a pair with a king cobra on it. Anubis had found a pair that read 'Kiss this' on the back. Kuyra had found the tightest and brightest pink swimsuit she could find. She stuck out like a sore thumb, when she walked out of the changing room. 

Shatar had found they had a small selection for her taste so, she picked out the blackest one which had a see threw top to the tops of her breast. She had also then bought a wrap around skirt. Water shoes for Sei and a small suit for her. Sei had picked a silver one with a single dauphin on the chest. 

They had then practically bought out the mine-mart of its sodas and chips as well. Shatar had long before gotten a van. Therefore, she could drive around with Sei. 

Once the whole of the group had woke and finished packing the snacks and lunch for the day. Shatar loaded it up. She had made shirr that, all of them had access to their armors. She did not worry about Sei that much, if an attack came. She had made Sei a small shield charm and, had it around the small child's neck. 

It was about 7:45 when they headed out, it would be a few hours tell they reached the beach. They had all agree to take turns driving. Shatar was first then Cale and finally Anubis. They would make a few stops on the way as well.

Kento and Sage had finally finished loading up Mia's new car. Kento had gotten his own as well as the other Ronins. However, to save on gas, they took two. Mia and Ryo were taking the car with the supplies for the day then Rowan, Kento, Cye and Sage were in Kento's car. They had all found that the day had begun, with the expiation of Cye very well. The sun had made a beautiful sun rise and the heat for once was not too hard to take for a summer morning.

The beach was practically deserted and they had arrived just in time. The sand was not frying and even so, they could not feel it. Shatar had insisted they all were water shoes. Sei had even gone as far as to pout when they almost protested. She had said 'Momma-Shatar, if they don't have to why do I?' that had stopped any protest dead in its tracks.

The water it seemed called to Sei. She and Shatar were the first ones in and Sei was having a ball. She would jump and scream out her joy as she did so. Shatar would do her best to keep up with the small ball of energy. The warlords had made it there job to have extra eyes on Sei for Shatar. Kuyra could not however, they had found that Cale and Sage were different, in a they skin types. Sage of the Halo could stay out for hours and not even get a tan, Cale would be lobster if with out sunscreen for a few minuets.

Lunch had come and the Ronins finally arrived at the beach. Shatar and the others barley noticed. Sage was doing the open mouth stair, as they watched Cale scoop up a young girl with red hair and aquamarine eyes and, set her on his shoulder. The girl looked familiar but they could not place it. Cye was in shock and promptly fainted, the young girl in his dream was real. Not only just real but, she was laughing and playing around with the warlords. 

Shatar sensed as well as the others, the Ronins. Shatar silently feared the time when they would come. She knew they would ask about Sei. Shatar and the warlords as well as Kuyra, had fallen for the young girl and, did not wish her taken from their lives, for fear they would be empty and lonely.

Shatar called Sei to her and placed a neither charm on the child. Sei giggled with delight, the charm was a favorite one for her. It protected her agents the people that she did not want near. She had found that when some people came near her, the power within her went crazy. She was currently under the watchful eyes of the warlords, Kuyra and Shatar's training to control it. Sei went back to the water and played more in it. Dauphins had come and she was currently playing with them. Sekmet was also in the water watching her. Sekmet had come to turns with the fact water seemed to call him. He was satisfied with his control over liquid things as well as poisons ones.

Sage walked up to Shatar and watched as Sekmet even played with the dauphins. It was new to see this side of the warlords. 

"Shatar how have you been?" Sage asked as he watched the little girl. Shatar smiled as she answered playing innocent enough. 

"Oho me and little Sei . . . The little one Sekmet is playing with. Have been very bizzy. She astounds the warlords and Kuyra every day. She is lurning to speck perfect English and already speaks perfect Japanese. I figure if she keeps going at the rate she is, she should be able to speak nine or ten different languages. I just hope that when we get her tested for school in a few mouths she will be able to get in. Sei loves to read and lurn new things." Shatar finished just as the two, water soaked swimmers came in. Sekmet had her on his shoulders and she was giggling up a storm.

"So Sekmet I find she tiered you out quicker then normal . . . I should think you're used to it by now. Sei, are you hungry? I have some snacks you might be interested, in munching." Shatar called to the two walking up the shore. 

Sekmet smiled as she bounced on his shoulder.

"Faster Uncle Sekmet faster." Sekmet obliged her and placed her on his back walking faster. She giggled and once in the area of the blanket set out she walked to the ice chest. Opening it, she pulled out a bottle of sprite. She then rummaged threw the bags that held the chips and other snack items. She then sat next to Anubis leaning on his legs. Anubis smiled, as little Sei seemed content to sit there and much her snack.

As if a switch had been pulled, Shatar as well as the warlords and Kuyra's heads snapped. All of there attention was drawn to an energy, a power that felt evil and was close.

"Anubis you stay hear with Kuyra and Sei. Sekmet, Dais, Cale lets go find out what that is alright?" Shatar said. Her answer was a nod from everyone. Sekmet, Cale and Dais then walked with Shatar after the power. Around the beach, a rock cliff stood. It was not a very tall one and extended out a long ways to the sea. 

With in moments sound of battle could be seen. The Ronins then armored up and went to join in and help. Anubis and Kuyra then also transformed. The magic staffs at ready, should it be needed. Cale could be seen charging after the evil foe along the cliff followed by Shatar. Dais and Sekmet were running to them.

"We have to keep that thing away from Sei. IT KNOWS ANUBIS." Sekmet's words were confusing to Yule. Mia on the other hand was it seemed well aware of what they meant. 

__

To be continued in next part . . . .


End file.
